justdancefandomcom_tr-20200214-history
The Black Eyed Peas Experience
is a music video game developed and published by Ubisoft for the Wii and developed by iNiS for the Xbox 360. Gameplay The game is similar to the popular Wii title Just Dance in that players dance, mimicking choreography shown on screen and acquire points based on performance. The Wii version uses a very similar style of play to Just Dance 3, while the Xbox 360 version graphics were updated with the dancing style of play changed to repeating the same move for a certain amount of time. Soundtrack The following songs are included with the game. Unless otherwise stated, all these tracks were performed by The Black Eyed Peas. Removed songs These are the songs that were initially meant to appear in the game, but were eventually scrapped for unknown reasons. (WR) - These songs were meant to be on the Wii version of the game, but were removed. Downloadable Content The following songs are available for purchase on the Xbox Live Marketplace for 240 Microsoft Points each. *Most of the DLC are performed by the Black Eyed Peas themselves. ESRB/PEGI Ratings ESRB Rating Resources can be found here Category: Platforms: Wii, Xbox 360 Content descriptors: Strong Lyrics, Mild Suggestive Themes (Wii), Suggestive Themes (Xbox 360) Other: Music Downloads and/or Streams Not Rated by the ESRB (Xbox 360) Rating Summary: This is a rhythm-and-dance simulation game in which players follow along to dance routines from the Black Eyed Peas. Players score points by accurately moving their bodies in time with the music and scrolling indicators. During the course of the game, a few background videos depict suggestive behavior: two female partygoers kissing; a man squeezing a woman’s buttocks; a female dancer gyrating in a thong bikini. One on-screen character’s breasts sometimes jiggle as she dances. Some songs contain the words “sh*t” and “a*s”; others reference sexual material (e.g., “(Hotness) sex with clothes on . . . And I got a Trojan/Just in case we get it,” “Just wanna squeeze t*ts,” “You know my style is naughty, right/So don’t c*ck block me,” and “Maybe if you’re lucky/You’ll get a peep show”). PEGI Rating Resources can be found here Category: Platforms: Wii, Xbox 360 Content descriptors: Sex, Bad Language Reception *James Newton from KINECTaku gave the game a seven out of ten rating saying, "Despite some flaws, The Black Eyed Peas Experience is still an exciting and very enjoyable dance title". *Metacritic.com combined the ratings from multiple independent reviews of the game to give The Black Eyed Peas Experience a 65 out of 100. Many critics noted that the game is likely to be more enjoyable to fans of the group. *Frank Kerner from Geek Preview gave it a 7.1 out of 10. In response to the graphics, he is quoted as saying "While the sets, clubs, or whatever the hell that was we were dancing in was pretty awesome and futuristic, everything else seemed like it could be a bit more polished." Trivia *This is the first and only game outside of the main series to offer downloadable content. *This is the first game developed by iNiS Corporation, it is followed by The Hip Hop Dance Experience and Just Sing *The Xbox 360 version is powered by . *Unlike all of the Just Dance games in the main series, this one has most of the strong language uncensored, which is part of the reason it had a higher age rating. Beta Elements For a full list of ''The Black Eyed Peas Experience’s beta elements, see The Black Eyed Peas Experience/Beta Elements'' Gallery bep SE.jpg|Collector's Edition Videos The Black Eyed Peas Experience Launch Trailer The Black Eyed Peas Experience - Songlist The Black Eyed Peas Experience Xbox 360 Kinect Walmart Commercial Credits - The Black Eyed Peas Experience Special Edition (Wii) The Black Eyed Peas Experience Intro And Credits (Xbox360) Site Navigation Kategori:Oyunlar Kategori:Ubisoft Kategori:The Black Eyed Peas Experience